


Ikh gefunen ir / I have found her / איך געפונען איר

by kerk_hiraeth



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/F, Michael Garibaldi in absentia, Post-Series, Public Display of Affection, unexpected message
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerk_hiraeth/pseuds/kerk_hiraeth
Summary: You never forget your first true love.
Relationships: Susan Ivanova/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Ikh gefunen ir / I have found her / איך געפונען איר

**Author's Note:**

> The fic posted here is the final version of one I have been working on, in one way or another for something like seven years; about the time I finally watched all the episodes of Babylon 5.
> 
> The first versions were all about a drabble's length, but not one really worked. A character kept on creeping in and spoiling them. Once I listened to that insistence she be a part of this story I eventually reached the first version close to what you see here. From there it still took a seemingly interminable amount of months, to figure out what was wrong with the ending (see the end notes for how that resolved itself).
> 
> After that my mental health problems almost finished any prospect of me writing again.
> 
> However, now she is finally ready to fly.

No sooner had Fleet Capt. Susan Andreievna Ivanova sat down to her long delayed breakfast than the message arrived.

Lt. Cmdr Karen Karen gently pressed her; as she was wont to say, _ass back down_ ; then kissed her lover with uncharacteristic forcefulness. Smiling at Ivanova's; equally uncharacteristic, confusion she explained, _“I wanted to make sure you came back,”_ pressing; as she did so, a folded piece of paper into her superior's palm.

Standing, Ivanova's exec added; with an almost Russian air of fatalism, _“Our assigned patrols are completed; course is set. We can have you at Earth-Mars in nine days... assuming you don't want to stop over at your old command.”_

Turning from studying Karen's departing... back; she was Captain of this vessel when Ivanova's rank took her off-ship, she pointedly studied the commissary.

Said commissary; full of crew frozen amidst meal and conversation, interrupted by the unusually public affection between the two senior officers aboard ship, suddenly became animated with noisy banging; chatter and remembered _elsewheres_ to be.

Satisfied, Ivanova read the message; dated almost a month previous. Michael Garibaldi's communication explained her... Karen's sudden, and unprofessional, lack of decorum.  
  
_Bei mir bistu schein_  
  
He had found Talia.

**Author's Note:**

> Went looking for Russian nomenclature as I was misremembering Ivanova as having a fuller name, which led me [here](http://faculty.virginia.edu/herman/tolstoy/namingconventions.htm) and since her father was named Andrei and -evna scans better that gave me her patronymic.  
>    
> Her exec/partner/lover's name is an anglicised, and here I had to cut the references to Fed Standard English version of what her name would be in actuality. Her first name is common enough across several cultures; but her last name would be Kayin, in reference to her ancestry from the south-east of what we call Burna, or Myanmar (both are correct; Myanmar being apparently a more formal version of Burma; not the replacement).  
>    
> The title ( yiddish; Ikh gefunen ir / english; I have found her) / yiddish in hebrew script; איך געפונען איר ); which made up the gist of the original ending, eventually got replaced by the title of the original yiddish version of a song I knew principally from versions by The Andrews Sisters which, along with several other versions, would just not let me go.


End file.
